The present invention relates to a crockery basket of a dishwasher for receiving pieces of crockery, said basket comprising a bottom and lateral parts framing the bottom, with at least one row of projecting rods for holding the pieces of crockery being arranged on the bottom, said row consisting of at least one base wire for the rods and at least one row of projecting rods which is fixed to the base wire and consists of individual rod wires and to a dishwasher with a corresponding crockery basket.
DE 72 35 591 U discloses a crockery basket, which has a bottom framed by lateral parts. The bottom and lateral parts consist of individual wires, which are connected to one another. To receive pieces of crockery, corrugated wires which run in parallel on the bottom of the crockery basket are provided, on which rod wires are arranged with one end in each instance. The other end of the respective rod wire protrudes freely inside the basket. The corrugated wires are used together with the rod wires to receive pieces of crockery. The disadvantage with this embodiment of a crockery basket is the complicated manufacture of the crockery basket as a result of the corrugated wires. The corrugated wires, which are located in the bottom region, are also disadvantageous in that received pieces of crockery, in particular small plates, protrude into a region below the crockery basket between the corrugated wires and the rod wires. In such cases the possibility of the pieces of crockery being damaged by a spray arm which is frequently arranged below the crockery basket cannot be excluded.
DE 299 21 601 U1 discloses a crockery basket for dishwashers, in which a row of projecting rods for holding the pieces of crockery is arranged on the bottom. The row of projecting rods consists of a base wire for the rods and a row of projecting rods fastened thereto and comprising individual rod wires. The base wire for the rods rests here on the bottom of the crockery basket, which is a wire mesh. The pieces of crockery are held by two rows of rods between two rod wires in each instance. If the pieces of crockery are small plates for instance, these protrude through the base mat of the dishwasher and can be damaged by a movement of a spray arm which is arranged below the mesh basket in the dishwasher. The piece of crockery can also come into contact with wires of the base mat of the bottom of the crockery basket, as a result of which the piece of crockery is only held in an unstable fashion and can likewise be damaged.